Ba-Boom, The Boisterous
Ba-Boom, The Boisterous are generals of the Snowmads, and the bosses of Bright Savanna (as well as the third bosses overall). Donkey Kong and his current Kong buddy stumble across a strange construct that consists of two wooden poles holding up a central log. Suddenly, they notice a banana bunch in the middle, ripe for the taking. Just as Donkey Kong reaches for it, a blue, furry hand swipes it from him. That hand belongs to one of the Ba-Booms, the bosses of this world. He swings up to the top of the construct, then splits into three, revealing the other brothers. The brothers remain perfectly still for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. Donkey Kong immediately prepares for battle. Appearance Ba-Boom are black baboons Kong with colored cheeks and messy hair. They wear horned upside helmets with the Snowmad symbol, colored bracelets on their arms and legs. Boss Battle Each brother starts things off by attaching a rope to another part of the construct's top platform. They then pull out a hammer and swing down, spinning said hammer all the while. Sometimes, however, one of the brothers will forget to pull out a hammer, so you can jump on their behinds or roll into them. Once each brother has finished, two brothers will drop down from the top platform and spin-dash through the arena while the third clone watches. After a short time spin-dashing, the brothers will get dizzy, and are once again exposed to attack. The clones then go back to swinging. As each brother takes damage, they will lose more fur. Eventually, one of the brothers will have been hit thrice, and be put out of the fight. The remaining two brothers then regrow their fur and begin phase two. During phase two, the brothers head to opposite sides of the construct and cling on to the support poles. They then start tossing out durian-bombs, which must be avoided. Three melon-bombs are also provided by the clones. The melon-bombs can be picked up and thrown at the clones. When each brother's been hit, they begin to irregularly hop about the arena. One of the brothers performs a big hop, then trips up, leaving his behind open to stomp attacks. When one clone has been hit three times, it's defeated, leaving the last brother to further split into two "ghost" clones, and signaling the start of phase three. Phase three begins when the final brother teams up with his ghost clones to form a giant chain of baboons. The chain swings back and forth, and the only way to not be hit is to duck. One of the ghost clones tosses out several durian-bombs before bringing out a melon-bomb. The melon-bomb must be thrown at the chain to break it and damage the final brother. All three brothers then bring back the swinging from phase one- except now, a hammerless brother will toss out a durian-bomb before swinging. Jumping on a ghost clone will merely cause it to teleport back to the top platform. Once the final clone has been hurt again, the clones reform the chain. They then toss out durian-bombs left and right, leaving only one safe spot right in the middle. Wait for the melon-bomb to be thrown, then return it to sender, thereby defeating the final brother and winning the battle. The final brother is the only one you can punch into oblivion. However, all three will be shown on the "hits" meter on the level results. Gallery Trivia *The name Ba-Boom is a pun on the word baboon, as the black baboon is the primate Ba-Boom is based off. *Many prohibition signs with DK's tie in Bright Savannah levels, is possibility that Ba-Boom is one of Kong Family rejects. *It is possible to foil the clones' spin-dash attack by Kong Rolling into them while they're charging up. This will leave them vulnerable to a stomp attack. de:Rambazambas es:Babum pt:Ba-Boom Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Bosses Category:Snowmads Category:Donkey Kong Country Villains